Nickel
|gender = Male |species = Coin (specifically a nickel) |team = Team No-Name, W.O.A.H. Bunch |episode = BFDIA: TBA |place = BFDIA: TBA |allies = Gelatin, Bomby (possibly), Firey (possibly), Yellow Face (possibly), Nonexisty (possibly), Book, Coiny |enemies = Pencil(possibly), Flower, Teardrop, Match |color = Silver |voice = Adam Katz (AnimationEpic)}} Nickel is a male contestant in both Battle for Dream Island Again and Inanimate Insanity, as well as a recommended character who could have joined the game in The Reveal. He was recommended by 4 users, 2 being accounts of Adam Katz, the creator of Inanimate Insanity, where Nickel was a contestant. He placed 3rd in voting, having 43 votes and losing to Bomby and David. Nickel is also called Dime recommended by englishcreamcakes and Quarter, recommended by BlockyCuzco/SammyShinx. In his joining audition, he said that he is the "new Coiny" and held a sign saying "To do list: Replace Coiny". In BFDIA episode 1 (BFDI S2), he received the 2nd most votes to join season 2, with 892 (losing to Rocky), however still joining season 2. In Episode 18 of BFDI, Nickel had Arms. In a fan video (Ask Nickel Answers) he explained that MePhone (II) didn't like his arms so he removed them. I totally agree. Coverage In the beginning of Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know, Nickel was confirmed to join BFDIA, getting 892 votes, the second most votes out of all the contestants, behind Rocky (with 1,008 votes). Nickel originally went onto the team with new contestants, but shortly afterward switched to the team with season 1 competitors. He also told Pin to switch teams, and she did switch. Nickel didn't do too much in Get Digging. When Match asked Nickel if her bowl was big enough for the contest, Nickel replied "Nowhere near, but mine is!" But his bowl was still too small, and an even bigger bowl, designed by Golf Ball, was used instead. Later, Nickel dug through underground after Fries demanded him to find ingredients underground. In Insectophobe's Nightmare 3, Nickel's team lost the last episode, so they all walked to Cake at Stake. After seeing the multiple Coinys, Pins and Teardrops, Nickel asked "Where are these guys coming from? This is getting out of control!" Nickel didn't receive the prize; however, he was not eliminated either, as he got the 10th slice of cake. After a fellow competitor Dora was eliminated, they entered the challenge in which they had to destroy the most bugs. Nickel came up with an idea to use Bomby to kill the bugs. Gelatin and Firey agreed and went with Nickel's plan. Firey then ignited Bomby, Bomby exploded, and they won the challenge. In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Nickel was first seen when Puffball Speaker Box asks him to get Gelatin, Book, Tennis Ball and Firey off of the Eiffel Tower. He declares it to be too long a way up, so Pin gets them off the tower instead. Nickel tells Pin to stop shaking the tower because all four of them already fell off the tower, and Pin was shaking it for no reason. Nickel later asks Gelatin if he has more anti-poison, which Gelatin answers by telling him that he only has enough anti-poison to revive one person. Nickel tells him that Teardrop should be revived since she has to spin the prize wheel, then Gelatin gives him the syringe with anti-poison and he uses it on Teardrop, who later eats him. Later in the episode, Nickel is revived with the brand new recovery center, thanks to Gelatin. Once Nickel is revived he revives Yellow Face. During the episode Nickel participates in Golf Ball's plan. He says a few minor things throughout the episode, but in the end they lose, and Nickel was put up for elimination with everyone on Team No-Name. In Get in the Van, Nickel's team faces Cake at Stake once again. When Firey Speaker Box tells Team No-Name that the cake is Donut's corpse chopped in pieces for everyone, Nickel comments on how it is "kind of gross." The Speaker Box says that Donut was recovered, but Nickel informs Speaker that he meant the cake was gross, not the fact that Donut was dead. Speaker Box scolds Nickel for being unthankful. Nickel however was safe from elimination, only getting 145 dislikes, which is the 3rd least of of everybody. He recieved a piece of Donut's corpse. Once the elimination was over, Pin pressures Nickel to join WOAH Bunch, but Nickel says "But Coiny is on your team." Coiny then tells Pin if Nickel and him get close together, "bad things happen." Pin ignores Coiny and pushes Nickel into Coiny. The scene between them starts to morph, and the characters around them become extremely distorted in appearance. Nickel is now on Team W.O.A.H. Bunch. During the race to Yoyle Mountain, Nickel doesn't do much other than talking to his team members. Trivia *In season 1, he had arms and in season 2, he does not. This is a reference to Inanimate Insanity, in which Nickel is armless. However, this may have been caused by the recommended characters Dime and Quarter that had arms. Or, it may have been due to Mephone4 removing them due that they were pernamently curved. *Nickel is the only contestant to compete in both BFDIA and Inanimate Insanity. **However, Nickel's personality in BFDIA seems different from his personality in his original show, since he is extremely sarcastic there but hasn't been sarcastic in BFDIA. *Nickel's favorite screen, as shown on Yeah, Who? I Wanna Know!, is a smiley face. *Nickel is one of five contestants to not be voiced by Cary or Michael Huang. The other being Gelatin (voiced by Graham Taylor), Dora (Google Translate voices her), Needle (voiced by a friend of Michael's), and Ice Cube (now voiced by ObjectNewsOfficial). *He is the first and only contestant to be killed by Teardrop. *Nickel hasn't killed anyone yet, but it was his idea to kill Needle in No More Snow. *As seen in The Long-lost Yoyle City, when he and Coiny are near each other, a hole is formed and various coins and dollar bills expload out of the hole. *In Season 2, he is the calmest and most mature contestant. *Nickel got into season two with the second highest number of votes: 892. The only competitor to beat him was Rocky, with 1,008 votes. *He dislikes being called "Nick-le". like Needle. This is likely because people spelled his name like that in Inanimate Insanity, which caused his late elimination. *Nickel is one of the few grey contestants in BFDIA. *Nickel is the first BFDIA contestant to say the real OMG (Oh My God). *Nickel was the first armless contestant to switch to WOAH Bunch, the second to do so was Spongy. **This excludes Pin, as she originally had arms when she first switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch. Gallery Nickel.png|Nickel's first appearence with arms. Quarter.png Nickel1.png Nickel 4.png Nickel 5.png Nickel 6.png Nickel Icon.png|Nickel's idle. BFDI nickel idol.png|Nickel's old idle. Nickel ruanig-1-.png BFDI Nickel.png|Old Nickel well i know i am gonna lose.PNG|"Well, I just know I am gonna lose!" nickel.PNG|surprised nickel 102px-II_Nickel.png|Nickel in BFDIA intro Nickel to do list, Replace coiny.PNG|(Season 1) Nickel holding a sign. ohainickle.png|Nickel's joining audition Screen Shot 2013-10-14 at 7.32.50 PM.png|An early basis of what will become Nickel in the game "The Tidepool". Screen Shot 2013-10-16 at 3.08.07 PM.png|Nickel in BFDI's third anniversary cutscene NickFace.png|Nickel being thrown back to cranking by Match. nickel mini.png 200px-NickelPerplexIdle.png|Nickel's Design In Inanimate Insanity Season 2 No More Snow!.JPG|"No more snow!" 81px-Quarter.png|Quarter a (Recommended character in episode 12) Sad Nickel.jpg|Nickel In Episode 14 Poor Nickel.jpg|Nickel's defeat. Category:Males Category:Recommended Characters Category:One Time Contestants Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Team No-Name Category:W.O.A.H. Bunch Category:Contestants Category:Armless Category:Recommended Characters that Failed to join. Category:Nickel Category:Not in BFDI Category:BFDIA Males Category:Shiny Category:Coin Category:Voiced by Adam Katz Category:Money Category:Round Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Eliminated Contestants Category:Metal Category:Freeze Juice Category:Inanimate Insanity Category:Inanimate Insanity Characters Category:Appeared on another object show Category:Antagonists Category:Characters that got eaten Category:Arms and Legs Category:2011 Births